


Привет/Прощай

by Bookish_Swearwolf



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: M/M, just don't ask me about anything here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookish_Swearwolf/pseuds/Bookish_Swearwolf
Summary: Тучи над Укайзо расходятся, но сгущаются над головой Хранителя.





	Привет/Прощай

**Author's Note:**

> Герой — упёртый долбоящер-профессиональный революционер-эффективный менеджер и верит в то, что несёт. Он в основе своей рационален, но не чужд утопии. Это не значит, что автор не понимает того, что во многом его идеи несбыточны, а даже если сбыточны, то не сразу. Просто примите его. Или хотя бы попытайтесь :)

Эван стоял у фальшборта и в подзорную трубу глядел на Некитаку. Уже стемнело, и только последние лучи солнца, пробивающиеся из-за горной гряды, золотили кирпичные крыши, покатые своды храмов, шпили, величавую вершину королевского дворца. Он не любил столицу уана — в этом городе Эван вдоволь нахлебался горя и горечи в попытках добиться своего и в попытках помочь другим, — но сейчас не мог отрицать её грозной, эклектичной, гипнотизирующей красоты и прелести. На Причале Королевы зажёгся маяк, Эван улыбнулся и глубоко вздохнул. Все эти дни, которые ушли на возвращение с Укайзо, его переполняла странная энергия и нетерпение: он как заведённый бегал по кораблю, брался за сотню дел сразу и не заканчивал ни одно, беспорядочно читал книги, открывая их прямо с середины, выстругал несколько поделок из дерева, но остался недоволен, чинил паруса из драконьей кожи, сдирал руки в кровь, заделывая дыры в борту, — но бесполезно, из головы не шли мысли об Эотасе, о разбитом Колесе, о сущности бога, которая распылилась по всей Эоре. Лишь целуя Алота он иногда мог забыться, раствориться в здесь и сейчас, не гнать вперёд (назад? наискосок?) вместе с беспокойными мыслями. Но такие моменты были редки — после Укайзо Алот был тихим и замкнутыми больше обычного, а Эван не знал, как вывести того на разговор, поэтому предпочитал целовать и молчать, опять целовать до одури, затем проводить ладонью по щеке, и, вновь не увидев в серых глазах ничего, кроме дымки страсти и глухой стены, бежать дальше и занимать руки хоть чем-нибудь — своим членом за закрытой дверью в капитанской каюте или тяжелой работой под открытым небом на палубе. Ни то, ни другое не приносило разрядки, не успокаивало мыслей. Эотас. Эотас. Эотас. Хмуро сведенные брови Алота. Колесо. Будущее. Подрагивание длинных пальцев. Лихорадочный румянец на бледных щеках. Иногда Эвану казалось, что он чего-то не просчитал, что-то упустил, в сердце неприятно кололо при воспоминании об убийстве хазануи, глупо сунувшейся ему под руку на Укайзо. Но это такая мелочь. Эотас. Эотас. Эотас. Будущее. Колеса больше нет.

У Эвана чесались ноги и руки, он хотел уже спрыгнуть на берег с ненавистного корабля, встретиться с собравшимися — в подзорную трубу было видно толпу, люди явно узнали корабль Хранителя, всё прибывали и прибывали в порт — и поведать о будущем, которое их ждёт. О будущем без богов и господ, без чётких правил, без необходимости ублажать каких-то потусторонних неведомых сущностей, о будущем, где всё будет зависеть от них самих, их способностей, упорства и трудолюбия. Не от чужих прихотей.

Он помнил, как подобное закончилось в Селоне, казалось, много жизней назад: разгромом, недоверием, хмурыми взглядами товарищей — когда-то братьев, гневом герцогов, тяжёлыми кандалами на запястьях, десятилетием в застенках, помилованием по ходатайству влиятельных друзей. И, наконец, изгнанием без медяка в кармане, которое раскроило его жизнь на до и после. Раньше, чем это могло бы сделать Пробуждение.

И всё равно он верил, что в этот раз получится по-другому. В этот раз исход событий не зависел от воли Эвана и горстки соратников, разделявших его идеи, — в этот раз и сам Эван не хотел управлять кем-либо, с него совершенно точно было достаточно. В этот раз изменился сам мир, совершил головокружительный кульбит, сбросил сжимавшее горло божественное Колесо, готов был расправить плечи, взять судьбу в свои руки. Все в Эоре встали перед выбором — даже если не осознали ещё этого сами: измениться или умереть.

Эван ликовал, не мог сдержать улыбку и дождаться прибытия в Некитаку. Из столицы уана весть должна была распространиться по миру, как огонь по сухому подлеску. Он был уверен, в городе уже знают о рассеявшейся Ступе Ондры, но принести хотел совсем другую новость. Чуть ли не прыгая от переполняющей его энергии, Эван бросился в центр палубы и протяжно крикнул:

— Полный вперёд!

— Есть, капитан! — дружно рявкнули матросы и забегали вокруг мачт, поворачивая и разворачивая паруса, чтобы выжать полную скорость.

Эван не сдержался, рассмеялся во весь голос, сложил подзорную трубу и вновь подошёл к фальшборту, опёрся о него локтями.

— Капитан, — на его плечо легла крепкая рука. Он повернулся. Майя Руа хмуро вглядывалась вдаль, туда, где всё яснее вырисовывались очертания Некитаки. — Посмотри. — Она указала дрожащей ладонью на Латунную цитадель.

Эван вновь поглядел в подзорную трубу, завидуя острому зрению рауатай.

— Отвисшие сиськи Ондры… — он моргнул, отказываясь верить в то, что разворачивалось перед глазами, и вновь прижался к окуляру. — Что происходит…

От Латунной цитадели стройными рядами отходили десятки кораблей под рауатайским флагом. Эван не успел сосчитать точно, но на них могли бы уплыть все рауатай Некитаки — и скорее всего так оно и было. Над самой цитаделью вился дым, но огня ещё не было. Вскоре на пороховом складе раздался первый взрыв — оглушительный рёв было слышно даже на палубе «Непокорного». Теперь не нужно было глядеть в подзорную трубу или обладать зрением Майи, чтобы понять — столица уана не ждала их с распростёртыми объятиями. Что-то менялось. Менялось не так, как задумывал Эван. Как мечтал с самого Укайзо. Последний ряд отплывающих рауатайских кораблей громыхнул пушками — в Латунную цитадель полетели снаряды, их рокот смешался с пронзительными взрывами на пороховом складе, тут же в небо вырвался гигантский столб огня. Это могло означать только войну. Или — в груди трепыхалась слабая надежда — прекращение дипломатических отношений. Что бы там ни было, изгнанные рауатай не желали оставлять уана ничего, кроме пепелища.

— Н-не думаю, что мне стоит сходить на берег, капитан, — Майя всё ещё сжимала его плечо и дрожала, и было страшно слышать, как она запиналась. Она наверняка знала, что открытого столкновения между Рауатаем и уана не избежать — сама по сути приближала его, — но теперь офицер выглядела потерянной, словно война и не была никогда её стихией.

Эван мягко стиснул её ладонь и убрал с плеча, развернулся. Матросы и его спутники… друзья жарко переговаривались, размахивая руками, на их лицах застыло удивление. Все, кто до этого находился в трюме, высыпали на палубу, растерянно озираясь по сторонам. Эван передал подзорную трубу подошедшему Элгриму и попросил пустить её дальше.

— Останешься на корабле, Майя. В Некитаку я бы всё равно хотел попасть. Нужно точно понять, что происходит, завершить дела, закупиться на путь… куда мы там поплывём теперь. Конечно, не велика будет потеря, мы продержимся. — Он вновь вышел в центр палубы, взлетел на ящик и рявкнул: — Никто не будет нападать на нас без предупреждения, рауатай и уана — не Принчипи. Успокойтесь и сбавьте ход корабля. Возьмите себя в руки!

Слова слетали с его губ сами, он даже не пытался контролировать произнесённое — знал, что такие успокоительные речи получаются у него без усилий, а команда достаточно доверяет ему. Вскоре замешательство прошло, и все бросились по делам — готовить корабль к прибытию в порт. Хранитель чувствовал, как суматошная энергия последних дней покидает его.

Эван медленно сел и раскурил трубку. Вскоре его спины коснулись тонкие сильные пальцы.

— Алот. Я не знаю, что будет.

Алот шумно выдохнул и опустился рядом, привычно оставляя между ними немного места — целую пропасть.

— Юэн, — назвал он его как обычно правильно, по-аэдирски, не исковерканным вариантом, к которому Эван притёрся за десятки лет и уже не отделял от себя. — Тебе не привыкать, что последствия решений могут быть неожиданными. Вспомни хотя бы то, что я тебе рассказывал на Порт-Маже, о культе в той деревне, а в твоих руках был и остаётся вообще целый мир, целые народы… — он осёкся. — Я верю, что ты справишься, — Алот через силу улыбнулся.

— Я справлюсь? Ты не поможешь? — Эван выпустил дым через ноздри, изогнув губы в смешливой улыбке.

Алот замялся, провёл по широкому шраму на лбу и опустил взгляд с лица Эвана на носки своих ботинок.

— Мы всегда тебе поможем, конечно, — ответил Алот уклончиво и поднялся. — Я пойду соберу сумку для похода в город. Надеюсь, нас всё же пустят, у меня есть дело к картографу.

***

Как Эван ни готовился к тому, что будет дальше, он не смог справиться с удивлением, когда корабль наконец причалил. Да, в порту действительно собралась немыслимая толпа, но не для того, чтобы посмотреть на прибытие Хранителя. Почти у самого причала в окружении стражи и горстки выживших заклинателей воды во всей красе стояла королева Онеказа Вторая.

Не нужно было родиться в Некитаке, чтобы знать — королева покидала более приличные и подобающее её статусу кварталы только в особенных случаях. А тем более ступала из носилок на землю. Даже посреди ухоженного Причала Королевы она выглядела слишком пёстро, слишком богато и вычурно. Как дикарка. Жар факелов многократно отражался в её шлеме-короне, в золотых нитях платья, многочисленных браслетах и ожерельях. Онеказа пылала в сумерках, пылали и её глаза — тем, что могло быть только праведным гневом. Эван представил эту гордую женщину в грязи Глотки, рядом с оборванными голодными детьми, калеками, больными, рано дряхляющими ропару — и поморщился от контраста, почти отвращения. Не там правительница уана тратила свой праведный гнев. И влияние.

Он спустился по трапу с Рекке, Текеху и Алотом. Остальных Эван пока решил оставить на корабле, побоявшись выглядеть чересчур угрожающе перед и так не самой уравновешенной правительницей. Если понадобится, они вчетвером смогут прикрыть свои спины и отступить на корабль.

— Я проклинаю тебя от имени народа каханга, Хранитель Каэд Нуа. Когда Тангалоа раскроет пасть, чтобы поглотить тебя, никто из уана не отметит этот день — даже на песке! — Онеказа не поприветствовала его, сразу набросилась, вложив в голос всю мощь и силу, на которую была способна, жёстко ударяла каждым словом, делала долгие, размеренные паузы. Королеву было прекрасно слышно по всему Причалу. Проклятия доносились прямо в его голову — привилегия сайфера. — Да перекусит Нгати твою лодку, да запишет Воедика твое имя в свою книгу позора! Как ты мог забрать Укайзо у народа богини, священный остров, что принадлежит нам по праву! Ты не думал об уана, которые считали тебя своим другом, ты обманул и меня, и всех жителей Некитаки, и каждого на Архипелаге Мёртвого Огня. Подчинившись своей жажде наживы и корыстолюбию ты утаил от нас остров, и теперь нам придётся отдать всё, чтобы вырвать его в борьбе с Рауатай. Из-за тебя, Хранитель, прольются реки крови моего народа!

Онеказа часто дышала и прикрыла глаза, на лбу выступил пот, но королева выглядела не менее устрашающей и грозной, она по-прежнему ярко пылала в свете факелов.

— У меня не было намерений вредить делу уана, ваше величество, — Эван сглотнул, понимая, что как и в прошлый раз, у него не получится выиграть. Перед глазами друг за другом проплыли гневные лица бывших друзей, кандалы, решетка на окне, скупой свет в нём. Эван поправил отросшие рыжие волосы за острым ухом и сцепил руки в замок. — Я вижу, что вы не готовы идти на диалог, поэтому буду краток.

Эван сделал несколько шагов в сторону и отвернулся от Онеказы, встав лицом к собравшейся толпе. Ему не было дела до прихотей властей и их проклятий, он слышал их везде, где бы ни ступала его нога. Недовольство и побои хозяина приюта, озлобленность главы селонской торговой гильдии, гнев герцогов, безумная ярость Редрика, непонимание Рыцарей Горна и Доменеллов, презрение племенных вождей гланфатанцев, понукание богов. Он бы мог продолжать список бесконечно. Эван за долгую жизнь испробовал все виды недовольства маленьких и больших начальников, принцев, консортов, королев, купцов, настоятельниц, учителей, метафизических сущностей. На вкус они были одинаковы — отдавали тленом с яркой ноткой манипуляции, а различались только количеством дерьма, которое в него пытались пропихнуть.

Но он смел надеяться, что его пример и слова достигали нужных ушей. Эван не стремился завоевывать сердца правителей, ему были дороже сердца, запертые в системах, которые эти правители выстраивали. Сегодня он хотел пошатнуть авторитет главных властителей умов — богов. Он оглянулся на своих спутников: Алот, Рекке и Текеху смотрели на него встревоженно, но он чувствовал их поддержку. Он знал, что они понимают его. Если не полностью, то хотя бы пытаются.

— Жители и гости Некитаки, у меня важная весть для вас, и я надеюсь, что вы передадите её из уст в уста от моего имени. Вы знаете меня как Хранителя Каэд Нуа и Вестника Бераса, а кто-то как Эвана — вашего помощника и защитника. Зелёный адровый гигант — я могу подтвердить, что это был бог Эотас, — больше не угрожает Некитаке и островам Архипелага, — он сделал ещё несколько шагов к толпе. Народ подтягивался к нему и становился полукругом. На Онеказу больше никто не смотрел. — Мятежный бог уничтожил Колесо и рассеял свою эссенцию на помощь нам.

Люди зашептались. Особенно громко переговаривались Дети Утренней Звезды, которых было легко отличить по характерным зелёным плащам и капюшонам. В ропоте смешались недоверие, удивление, горе, радость, гнев и восторг. Эван переждал, пока гул толпы хоть немного уляжется, и продолжил:

— У вас наверняка возникает справедливый вопрос — как Эотас мог уничтожить Колесо? — он развёл руки в сторону и окинул толпу долгим взглядом. — Он смог это сделать, потому что Колесо никогда не было в прямом смысле созданием богов, никогда не лежало в основе мира. Это механизм, его построили, как сегодня учёные и анимансеры строят свои! Древняя раса, энгвитанцы, руины которых раскиданы по всей Эоре, использовали свои души и души других народов — ваши души! — чтобы напитаться и стать сильнее. Поэтому Колесо, как и любой механизм, можно сломать. Боги никогда не были богами, когда-то они были такими же, как вы, — на последней фразе голос Хранителя звучал надтреснуто.

Эван сделал паузу, провёл ладонью по волосам, вновь пережидая волну шепотков, удивляясь тому, что ни толпа, ни стражники ещё не накинулись на него. Онеказа сложила руки на груди и всем своим видом выражала недовольство, но почему-то не перебивала. Возможно, она чувствовала, что он не лжёт, а королева никогда не отказывалась от новых сведений, впитывала их каждой порой.

— Теперь ваши души свободны и принадлежат только вам! — Эван вскинул руки. — Больше никто не будет кормиться их силой, извращать, использовать! А судьба душ теперь… зависит только от вас. Мне удалось убедить Эотаса помочь нам. Его жертва и жертва тысяч людей не пройдёт напрасно, — Эвану давно не приходилось говорить так громко, голос осип, но не терял силы. — Пока вы не видите изменений, но вскоре разрушение Колеса коснётся нас всех. Я призываю вас помогать учёным, изобретателям, анимансерам, самим становиться ими. Если вам небезразлично ваше будущее и ваше посмертие.

Он понимал, что речь вышла невнятной, в другое время и в другом месте он бы рассказал подробнее и чётче о том, с чем жил уже столько лет. Сейчас же руки подрагивали, Эван чувствовал опустошение и злость на то, что правители мира сего вновь собираются устраивать кровавые бои за власть, жертвуя своими подданными, остиживаясь в тёплых стенах дворцов и особняков. Однако среди собравшихся он видел своих знакомых и друзей, анимансеров, Детей Утренней Звезды и Хранителя Адарика, завсегдатаев Гнилого ряда и Глотки, семьи вайлианцев, старую матару, жрецов со Священных Ступеней. Многих, чьи жизни он затронул за последний год, с кем говорил о богах и мироустройстве — спорил, соглашался, увещевал, ругался. Он надеялся, что они смогут понять его слова и объяснить другим. Возможно, надеяться было глупо, но он не позволял отчаянию пробить свою броню. Отчаяние означало смерть, тьму, конец.

Эван поклонился перед толпой и обернулся к королеве:

— Уж простите, что я принес вам преимущество, а не конец света.

— Довольно! — прорычала Онеказа вслух и у него в голове. — Ты не только корыстолюб, но и еретик. Отныне Хранителю Каэд Нуа я запрещаю появляться в Некитаке. Народ каханга больше не желает иметь дел с тобой. Если твой флаг заметят с берега, если твоя нога ступит на камни нашего города, я не пожалею любых сил, чтобы уничтожить тебя. — Она обратилась к Текеху и продолжила не в пример мягче: — Избранник Нгати, тебя я прощаю. Ты пал жертвой Хранителя и его лживых речей, как и весь народ уана. Но знай — моё терпение не безгранично, и однажды даже благосклонность богини не сможет тебя защитить. Я буду ждать тебя во дворце.

Не дожидаясь ответа Текеху, который удивлённо моргал и пытался что-то вымолвить в свою защиту, Онеказа сделала знак стражникам следовать за ней и уверенно зашагала к носилкам, скрылась за плотной тканью, ярко раскрашенной и расшитой драгоценными камнями. Стражники обступили её по бокам, а слуги подхватили носилки за золотые поручни и начали долгий подъём к Змеиному Венцу.

Хранитель ухмыльнулся. Изгнание. Поразительно знакомая история в новых декорациях, но кинжал в очередной раз миновал его обнажённое горло. За это он был благодарен. Ещё раз поклонившись толпе, Эван взял растерянного Текеху под руку и потянул за собой на корабль, оставляя ошарашенных людей за спиной. Любимый сын Нгати, теперь прекрасно представлявший себе, что собиралась сделать с ним и всеми ему подобными заботливая мамочка, не сопротивлялся и даже облегчённо вздохнул, когда выбор совершили за него.

***

— Курс на Порт-Маже! Вы знаете, что делать, — после гонки с Укайзо Эван хотел бы дать своей команде отдых, и сердце щемило при взгляде на усталые лица и понурые плечи. Энергия, которая всегда сопровождает победителей, покинула не только его, но и всех остальных. — Если поторопимся, будем на месте уже завтра, и я обещаю вам до-о-о-олгую увольнительную, друзья мои. А ром можете открывать уже сейчас. Дурак Бестолковый, выкатывай бочки! — он знал, что вид услужливого беса, пыхтящего над пузатыми бочками с ромом, взбодрит команду.

Эван сам бросился помогать с отплытием, улыбаясь во все зубы, хохоча и перекидываясь похабными шутками с матросами. Его личное поражение не должно было омрачать победу остальных. Это ему было важно пошатнуть авторитет богов и королев, жрецов и дворян, приблизить картинку идеального будущего из своей головы, остальные же были рады, что выжили, справились, обнаружили остров из легенд, наконец, обогатились. Простое мимолётное счастье, свобода, гордость за себя. Эван так хотел бы довольствоваться всего лишь ими. Сейчас душу — наконец-то целую — грело только, что никто не покинул его в Некитаке, хотя он честно пообещал, что всё поймёт и злиться не будет. Не каждый готов жить под подозрением короны.

Когда они ушли далеко в открытое море и его помощь больше не требовалась, он ещё раз ослепительно улыбнулся матросам, поблагодарил их за работу и спустился в трюм, где собрались его самые близкие. Он избегал разговора о случившемся достаточно долго.

— Ребята, прошу в мою каюту. Эдер, тащи лучшего вина, — Эван подмигнул, а затем перевёл взгляд на Алота. Тот сидел над открытой книгой, безвольно уставившись в противоположную стену. Его ждал ещё один разговор, который больше нельзя было откладывать. Он отвернулся и вошёл к себе, наконец-то сбросив плащ и отстегнув с пояса два верных меча.

Они накрыли широкий стол в центре просторной каюты, устроились кто куда — на кровать, на резные стулья, на мягкий ковёр, на сундуки и тумбы. Эван, усевшись на своём рабочем столе, обвёл всех взглядом — Эдера, Текеху, Майю, Серафена, Зоти, Рекке, Идвин, Ватнира, Паледжину, Алота, — и на сердце немного отлегло. Этот год не прошёл зря. Они ругались в пух и прах, пили за дружбу и любовь, оплакивали общее горе и радовались общим победам. Даже если бы мир за пределами каюты уже погибал в огне, сейчас ему бы было хорошо. Он мог с гордостью назвать собравшихся разношерстным сбродом, но это был его сброд.

— Спасибо, что пришли, — Эван отсалютовал бокалом и пригубил вина. — Я хочу попросить у вас прощения за фиаско на Причале Королевы. Я не смог предвидеть такого развития событий, и вместо заслуженных почестей и отдыха вы получили… то, что получили. — Эван вздохнул.

— Братец, нам не привыкать, — Эдер ухмыльнулся уголком губ. — Когда это нас благодарили за сортировку чужого дерьма?

По каюте прокатился хохот, смеялись даже те, кто не был с Хранителем в Дирвуде и Бухте Непокорности. Эван разулыбался и налил ещё вина, обрадовавшись, что теперь не нужно произносить длинную заготовленную речь с извинениями. Его понимали.

— Меня не покидает надежда однажды услышать слова благодарности, Эдер. Или хотя бы обойтись без проклятий на мою голову.

— Экера, королева был слишком строга, словно ты уже отдал Укайзо в чужие руки. Уана всё ещё могут достичь его первыми, а не заполучить через тебя. Так будет благороднее и честнее, я говорю, — Эван видел, что Текеху расстроен и не до конца верит своим словам, но был благодарен за попытку поддержать.

— Спасибо, Текеху, — Хранитель улыбнулся богоподобному. — Мне важно знать, что хотя бы ты на меня не в обиде. Что ты хочешь делать дальше?

— Укайзо… поразил меня своей красотой, капитан. Я всегда знал, что мы способны на большее, но не представлял, сколько уана потеряли. Я начал подозревать это со встречи с Уингауро о Уатури в Белой пустоши… но лишь Укайзо полностью убедил меня. Я хочу вернуться туда, если будет возможность. Поработать над… новыми скульптурами, — он робко улыбнулся. — Прости, но рядом с тобой я понял, что война и сражения не для меня. Я всегда смогу защитить себя, но не хочу идти в бой или вести в бой других. Уана не созданы для войны, экера, даже вахаки. Я хочу показать им это.

— Я понимаю тебя, как скульптор скульптора, — ответил Хранитель тихо и опустил глаза. Он знал, что его поделки из дерева не идут ни в какое сравнение с произведениями Текеху, но ему нравилось их родство, пусть и слабое, в искусстве.

— Возвращайся на Архипелаг, и я покажу тебе чудеса, — Текеху подмигнул.

Вопрос Хранителя к Текеху все восприняли как сигнал рассказать о своих планах на будущее. Эвана опять бросило от радости к горечи, но полностью тепло его не покидало.

— Я думаю вернуться на Асонго, — протянул Эдер, попыхивая трубкой, — и узнать, как там Бирн. Сироте не дело одному слоняться по Архипелагу, тем более сейчас, когда уана и рауатай идут к войне, а все остальные готовятся стервятниками летать над их трупами.

— Надеюсь, за время твоего отсутствия он не успел вступить в какой-нибудь новый культ, — Алот рассмеялся, он выглядел расслабленным и лениво покручивал в пальцах фужер на тонкой ножке.

— Ха! — Эдер легонько ткнул его локтем под рёбра, но не стал спорить. — А ты куда?

— Ещё не решил, — произнёс Алот размеренно, но едва уловимо напрягся и поставил фужер на стол, избегая встречаться взглядом с Эваном. Тот скрестил руки на груди и вздохнул.

— Ладно-ладно, — буркнул Эдер, и насколько Эван мог судить, тот тоже не поверил такой неопределённости. — Рекке?

Рекке тряхнул рыжей гривой, будто удивившись, что о нём вспомнили.

— Та? Я хочу остаться с Хранителем. Но только если он уплывёт отсюда! — недовольство Рекке встретили очередной волной смеха. — На этих проклятых островах меня радует лишь одно, но в руки не даётся, как скользкая рыбка, — он подмигнул Текеху, на щеках которого выступил тёмно-лиловый румянец.

Майя ожидаемо сообщила, что собирается вернуться в рауатайскую армию, как только они окажутся в подходящем порту. Было видно, что она ещё не пришла в себя после увиденного в Некитаке, говорила сбивчиво и отстранённо, постоянно вертела в руках початую кружку пива, не прикасаясь к еде. Майе почти что вторила Паледжина, которая желала как можно скорее вернуться к исполнению обязанностей в Вайлианской торговой компании. Хранитель едва понимал, как они смогли сохранить свой патриотизм после всего пережитого, но понимал и то, что в сложные времена люди ищут опору везде, где могут. Зоти, кошмары и галлюцинации которой с каждым днём волновали Эвана всё больше, сегодня вечером была на удивление мила и радостно щебетала, что хочет для начала увидеть родню, поэтому сойдёт в Порт-Маже. Серафен выглядел отдохнувшим и довольным, хотя как обычно со страшной скоростью поглощал любой алкоголь в пределах досягаемости. Он попросил Эвана не обижаться и объявил, что на вырученные за их путешествия деньги купит свой корабль. Его битва с работорговлей не закончилась на Куркспуре.

Когда очередь дошла до Идвин и Ватнира, и Идвин лишь поправила очки, заявив, что долг каждого сейчас — помогать анимансии, а Ватнир смущённо и умоляюще посмотрел на Эвана, будто прося разрешения не говорить, настала совсем глубокая ночь. После заключительного тоста они разошлись, спеша отдохнуть от изматывающего путешествия и ещё одного вынужденного дня на корабле.

Алот долго мялся у книжного шкафа, будто ждал, пока все уйдут, но когда в каюте остались лишь они с Эваном, всё же нерешительно бросил «пока» и заспешил к двери.

Эван перехватил его за запястье.

— Останься.

— Юэн…

***

— Юэн!

Эван открыл глаза и проморгался. Даже слабый свет ламп в огромном зале бил по зрачкам и пускал полосы боли по вискам и затылку. Он повернул голову на бок и огляделся — перед глазами вспыхнули недавние воспоминания: борьба с Таосом, возвращение его души в Колесо, возвращение всех украденных душ в Колесо. Эван перевёл взгляд на Алота, который сидел рядом с ним на коленях и поддерживал голову. Шепотки и мелтяшащие картинки из прошлый жизней улеглись. Несмотря на боль, Эван впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя именно собой. Он смотрел на Алота и видел только его — светлые глаза, прямой нос, аккуратные губы. Никаких цветных пятен, полупрозрачных ликов и завитков тумана.

— Привет, — прохрипел Эван, и по центральному залу Солнца в тени эхом разнёсся его голос — сиплый, непривычный, чужой. — Как долго меня не было?

Алот развёл брови и расслабился.

— Обморок стандартный, две минуты, — маг улыбнулся и собрался было встать, но Эван перехватил его за запястье.

— Подожди. Дай рассмотреть.

— Посмотреть?

Эван вытянул руку и коснулся щеки Алота так, как давно хотел — не случайно, притворяясь, что нашёл соринку, не по делу, накладывая припарки на ранки, а с очевидным намерением, смело, прямо, всей ладонью. Провёл пальцами по вспыхнувшей тёплой скуле, у уголка губ, по острому подбородку. Вернулся к губам, повёл костяшками вновь по скуле и дальше за ухо, кончик которого тоже порозовел. Зажал кончик между большим и указательным.

— У меня кровь? — голос Алота дрожал, но зрачки расширились, глаза подёрнулись дымкой и стали совсем серыми. По этим глазам Эван всегда знал, что не один пропал с головой, какая бы чушь порой не слетала с губ Алота.

— Теперь да, — сипло рассмеялся Эван, оторвал руку от нежной кожи за ухом и посмотрел на ладонь. Её рассекал огромный шрам с рваными краями, в ещё одном глубоком порезе на мизинце за сукровицей белела кость. Бледную кожу Алота теперь украшали ярко-красные разводы, кровь мешалась с румянцем на скулах и с бледно-розовым губ. — Прости, — попытался прошептать Эван, но не мог ручаться, что его расслышали.

Он не помнил, как получил эту рану — схватился за лезвие чьего-то меча или кинжала? — и совсем не понимал, почему не чувствовал боли, но так ясно-точно-прекрасно-ярко-наконец-то ощущал кожу Алота под подушечками пальцев. Эван вновь вытянул руку и заправил длинную тёмную прядь за ухо заторможенным движением курильщика свефа. Всегда хотел так сделать. Без надежды найти ответы на вопросы о боли и коже, его бродящий по кругу разум предпочёл забыться тьмой. В этот раз надолго.

Эван очнулся уже в Каэд Нуа на своей постели. Разлепив глаза, он обнаружил рядом с постелью попыхивающего трубкой Эдера. Сейчас боли не пришлось ждать долго — от малейшего движения она пронзила всё тело, от макушки до пальцев ног. Правая рука свербила и жглась под льняной обмоткой, во рту было сухо, губы запекло солью. Эдер что-то сказал — Эван не расслышал, звуки смешались в тягучую какофонию, — схватил с тумбы плошку с водой и аккуратно напоил его. Хранитель закашлялся, но ему стало легче, и вскоре он смог снова уснуть.

Через несколько дней, когда Эван наконец-то полностью пришёл в себя, он узнал, что Алот покинул Каэд Нуа. Никто не мог сказать, куда Алот отправился — то ли в Аэдир, то ли в Вайлию, то ли в Движущуюся Белизну. Эван не нашёл ни прощального письма, ни клочка с запиской, ни вещи на память. Ничего.

***

Эван отпустил запястье Алота и провёл пальцами по вспыхнувшей тёплой скуле, у уголка губ, по острому подбородку. Вернулся к губам, повёл костяшками вновь по скуле и дальше за ухо. Зажал кончик между большим и указательным.

Алот мелко задрожал, глаза стали совсем серыми — любимого оттенка, он обхватил ладонь Эвана и проследил большим пальцем косой рваный шрам, рассекающий её пополам. Шрам побелел за годы, но исчезать не собирался, заплетался как родной в вереницу рубцов-собратьев, чернильных татуировок, веснушек и родинок.

— Не буду тебя спрашивать, почему, — Эван сглотнул, говорить было нужно, но слова приходилось вытаскивать из горла тисками, севший за день голос резал звенящую тишину хрипом, — почему ты ушёл тогда. Но расскажи, почему ты хочешь уйти сейчас. Пожалуйста, — последнее слово прозвучало ненавистно-умоляюще. Он притянул руки Алота к себе и поцеловал костяшки.

Маг шумно выдохнул и сжал ладони Эвана до боли. Опять оно — непонятно, хотелось ли Алоту оттолкнуть или прильнуть. Казалось, они давно поцеловались впервые на Возвышенности Перики в предрассветных сумерках, но с тех пор каждое прикосновение и каждое объятие приходилось выбивать с боем, как будто начиная заново. Только потемневшие глаза да редкие моменты — пересчитать по пальцем одной руки и бережно сложить в память, — когда Алот сам тянулся к его губам первый, всё ещё оберегали надежду. Эван из последних сил брёл по тонкому, угрожающему вот-вот растрескаться льду, но вряд ли смог бы по-другому — после стольких лет красноречивых взглядов, неотвеченных писем, гробового молчания и порывов откровенности.

— Я… я-я не собираюсь уходить. Почему ты так решил?

— Ты знаешь, что мне бесполезно врать, — Эван тихо рассмеялся. — Но я и не сайфер, чтобы читать твои мысли. Со мной надо говорить, Алот. Поведай мне хоть раз, что происходит в твоей прекрасной голове, — он поцеловал лоб, зарылся пальцами в длинные чёрные волосы.

— Ладно, — Алот вздохнул, обмяк в его объятиях, будто сдаваясь, и прижался щекой к груди, обвил. — После того, что ты сделал на Укайзо, Юэн, я не могу так просто предаться отдыху, вину и развлечением. Каждый день в плавании мне кажется недопустимым промедлением. Сейчас мне нужно работать ещё усерднее, как никогда раньше. Я больше не могу тратить по несколько лет на выслеживание одной зацепки, на устранение одной из тысяч конструкций Таоса, — в его голосе рвение перемешивалось с гневом и раздражением. Глаза заблестели, он уже не прижимался щекой к груди Эвана безвольной куклой, а размахивал руками — казалось, с пальцев вот-вот полетят искры. — Как бы ни была длинна жизнь эльфа, у остальных не так много в запасе. Мне некогда навещать мать в Аэдире, транжирить деньги, читать романы или напиваться с вами… или… ты, — он запнулся.

— То есть наслаждаться жизнью?

— Все разумные расы как никогда нуждаются в том, чтобы правда о богах и энгвитанцах была открыта, они больше не должны жить в темноте, особенно сейчас, когда Колесо разрушено, — Алот фыркнул и закатил глаза. — Как ты можешь наслаждаться жизнью сейчас?

— Ты слушал меня на Причале Королевы? Я пытаюсь сделать то же, что ты! И буду пытаться, Алот, всегда. До конца, — Эван взял его за подбородок, а второй рукой сжал левое запястье.

— Тогда ты не должен так шутить. И должен понять меня! — Алот сорвался на почти что крик и постарался вырваться. — Сейчас лишь у меня есть достаточно знаний, чтобы расправиться со Свинцовым Ключом. Я не могу отдать эту ношу кому-то другому.

— Обожаю это пламя в тебе, — прошептал Эван, не выдержал, набросился на губы Алота. Тот замер на несколько долгих мгновений, но вскоре ответил, не менее неистово и яростно, чем говорил, будто так можно доказать свою точку зрения. Победа.

Эван жёстко мял его губы, жадно, влажно, голодно, как впервые. Покусывал и тут же зализывал укусы, проникал языком внутрь, водил по нёбу, за зубами, под уздечкой. Крепко сжал ладони на талии, негодуя на тонкую робу, скрывающую кожу. Оторвавшись, он поцеловал Алота в мочку, затем под ухом и пошёл по шее к ключице, оставляя метки, не сдерживая силы, то нежно скользя по открытой коже, то впиваясь в неё. Эван стянул тонкую ткань с резного белоснежного плеча, огладил, расцветил поцелуями, потянулся к поясу.

Алот, который до этого едва слышно размеренно дышал, закусывая губу, встрепенулся и посмотрел на Эвана часто моргая. Будто осознал, что зашёл слишком далеко.

— Не откажи мне, — Эван убрал руки от застёгнутого пояса и через ткань несильно сдавил его стояк. Волоски на шее встали дыбом, а рот наполнился слюной. Он давно этого хотел. Алот, он знал, тоже — даже если никогда не признавался. — Нам никуда не деться с корабля, а агентов Свинцового Ключа тут нет.

Алот будто всерьёз воспринял слова Эвана и принялся вычислять в уме, есть ли среди экипажа агенты Таоса, но затем рассмеялся, напряжение покинуло его черты и сменилось страстью, когда Эван надавил сильнее.

— Ты умеешь уговаривать, — Алот сам потянулся к пряжке пояса, — нам и правда больше нечем заняться.

Синяя роба расстёгивалась на удивление легко — в два движения Алот уже был голым по пояс и тянулся к рубашке сбитого с толка Эвана, в очередной раз неготового к подобной перемене. Тонкие сильные пальцы быстро и аккуратно расправилась с мелкими застёжками на рубахе, поясом, крючками брюк, и уже не он трогал, а его трогали, не он целовал и ласкал, а его целовали и ласкали с не меньшей отдачей. Тряхнув головой — разгоняя молочную дымку, Эван всё же перехватил инициативу и, взяв Алоту под руку, усадил его на кровать, разул и стянул бриджи. Опустился на колени между его ног.

Эван остановился и задержал дыхание — ему болезненно хотелось продолжать, но необходимо — вопрос жизни и смерти — запомнить, удержать в памяти Алота таким, как сейчас. Они и раньше видели друг друга в разных степенях наготы — в пути это было неизбежно, но никогда не были настолько пронзительно обнажёнными перед друг другом, как сейчас. Эван впитывал каждую родинку, шрам, пятнышко — все несовершенства, складывающиеся в совершенство.

Ещё раз окинув Алота взглядом, Эван наконец подался вперёд и прижался к паху, вдыхая, пробуя, примериваясь в первый раз к его аккуратному члену — такому же аккуратному, как всё в нём. Проложив влажную спираль по яйцам, Эван провёл языком по всей длине, облизал головку под восхитительные вздохи и взял в рот — как можно дальше, насколько смог. Помогая себе рукой, следя, чтобы горло было расслабленным, он слегка ускорил темп, наслаждаясь тем, как головка толкается мимо нёба. Ему хотелось, чтобы Алот вцепился в его волосы, вжимал его за шею, прочертил ногтями полосы на плечах, но тот сидел почти неподвижно, прикрыв глаза и комкая простынь. Когда-нибудь в следующий раз. Эван усмехнулся про себя — даже сейчас ему мало.

Почувствовав, как член твердеет в горле и отдаёт солью, Эван перехватил его за основание и выпустил с влажным хлопком. Поцеловал у основания, царапая бёдра. Затем поднялся и, слегка надавив на плечи Алота, сказал:

— Ложись на спину, — и поцеловал. Сначала Алот вновь замер, но потом вовлёкся в поцелуй, жадно слизывая себя с губ Эвана. Уложив его на постель, Эван вытащил из-под подушки масло под очередной беспокойный взгляд. — Не бойся, это не для тебя, — прошептал он у самого уха и стянул с себя последнюю одежду.

Эван забрался сверху, потёрся членом о член, выбив ещё один удовлетворённый вздох и затуманенный ответный взгляд, из которого отхлынуло беспокойство и напряжение. Не торопясь, продолжая оставлять засосы на шее, он подготовил себя, как готовил многие ночи до этого, представляя, как пальцы Алота — один, второй, третий — входят в него. Когда-нибудь в следующий раз.

— Я не обязательно могу быть наслаждением, Алот, — Эван прижал запястья Алота к кровати, над его головой, уткнулся задницей в его член и, примериваясь, несколько раз проскользил по всей длине, размазывая масло и смазку, обильно исходящую из отверстия на верхушке. — Я могу мешать и доставлять ворох проблем, — он пристроился на головку и, освободив руку, развёл свои ягодицы, подбирая удобный угол. — Следить за тем, — он начал мучительно медленно насаживаться на Алота, — чтобы ты всегда был занят, — шумно выдохнув сквозь зубы, Эван вобрал в себя как можно больше плоти и дёрнул задницей вверх-вниз.

Выгнувшись, как будто от разряда молнии, Алот едва разборчиво прошептал-простенал что-то вроде «ты издеваешься», и Эван рассмеялся сквозь стон. Сделал ещё несколько протяжных, медленных рывков, привыкая к боли, сладости, заполненности, разыскивая верный наклон. Остановился, проведя ладонями по плоской груди, ключицам, шее, зарылся в волосы, наклонился и куснул за мочку уха, провёл языком до самого кончика. Алот зажмурился и сбивчиво дышал ртом, на лбу выступили бусинки пота. Эван слизал их, поцеловал бровь и веко, а затем выпрямился.

— Открой глаза, — он помассировал маленькие тёмные соски Алота и сжал между пальцами, прекрасно понимая, что не жмуриться тому так будет только тяжелее. — Я хочу видеть всё.

На этом Алот широко распахнул глаза, и Эван, уставившись в кромешную тьму зрачков, вновь прижал его запястья к одеялам и, вдохнув, задал себе безжалостный ритм. Алот приоткрыл губы и, жадно ловя воздух, прогибался в спине, мотал головой, разметав тёмные волосы по белоснежной подушке, пытался освободить руки, сжав их в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. С каждым толчком его член в заднице Эвана всё каменел, блаженно задевая верхнюю стенку. Бёдра угрожало свести судорогой, и Эван выпрямился над Алотом. Он замедлился, но насаживался всё глубже и глубже, отчаяннее. Дыхание Алота окончательно сбилось, член затвердел, налившись кровью. Эван впился зубами в ребро ладони, а другой рукой обхватил свой не менее твёрдый член. Не отрываясь от глаз напротив, он вновь ускорил темп, в такт вбиваясь в свой плотно сжатый кулак. Алот глядел на него из-под полуопущенных век, на его щеках разыгрался лихорадочный румянец, красные пятна шли по груди, на шее фиолетовым наливались засосы, оттеняя молочную кожу. Эван бессильно простонал сквозь сомкнутые зубы — в его заду запульсировал член, толчками разливая горячую сперму. Пара движений ладонью — и он тоже кончил, обильно изливаясь в свой кулак. Мелкая дрожь скрутила пах, бёдра, прошлась по поджатым пальцам ног.

Наконец он упал рядом с Алотом, лёг на бок, прижался разгоревшейся щекой к его плечу, наслаждаясь тем как тёплая ещё сперма стекает по бедрам на постель. Сыто вздохнув и дёрнув плечами в попытке прогнать мурашки, Эван огладил мягкий член Алота, а затем его живот. Поднял глаза, и в следующий момент оказался уже под Алотом, который жадно его поцеловал, ведя ногтями по бедрам.

— Это значит, что тебе понравилось?

Алот легко улыбнулся, но не стал ничего отвечать или просто не смог, поднялся, смочил полотенце в умывальной чаше и отёр их обоих. Это было неожиданно и приятно. Эвана вконец разморило после этого бесконечного дня, полного побед, поражений, прошлого и будущего.

Уже сквозь сон он спросил:

— Ты останешься?

— Я подумаю, Юэн, — Алот недовольно вздохнул, заелозив на его груди, но не смог скрыть тепло в голосе.

***

Эван проснулся под холодным светом солнца, лучи которого едва пробивались из-за свинцовых туч через мутное стекло капитанской каюты. На смятой постели он был один. Когда-нибудь в следующий раз.


End file.
